Online Connection
by cloe17
Summary: AU based on 'Sexy' season 2 episode. Kurt and Blaine talk on Omegle as total strangers and end up writing a not so innocent fanfic together.
1. An Online Connection

Kurt had had a busy, horrible day. Dumpster tosses and slurs around every corner. After writing a poor amount of homework he slumped onto his bed, browsing the internet. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to try Omegle for the first time. An hour later and he was ready to give up. He was about to press the 'x' when a new person came on with the same interests being: 'Vogue' and 'Musicals'. Expecting disappointment, Kurt said Hi.

Kurt: If you say asl I will break your computer

Blaine: Why hello to you too! And I wasn't going too.

Kurt: Oh, good well you are the only one tonight then.

Blaine: Rough nite on Omegle huh?

Kurt: You could say that.

Blaine: Well Hi, I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you.

Kurt: Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt.

Blaine: So….. Tell me about yourself Kurt.

Kurt: Not much to say, I live in small, narrow-minded town, and go to high school.

Blaine: So do I! I bet it's not as bad as Westerville.

Kurt: Not Westerville, Ohio?! :O

Blaine: yes…

Kurt: You're kidding! I'm from Lima, Ohio!

Blaine: Woah :O very small world.

Kurt: Well Blaine from Westerville, tell me about yourself.

Blaine: Similar to you, I'm at Dalton Academy myself.

Kurt: Oh my god, I nearly spied at your school!

Blaine: Why on earth would you do that?

Kurt: to get a sense of our show choir competition

Blaine: No. ur not from New Directions!

Kurt: How did you know?! (stalker alert!)

Blaine: Caus' ur are biggest competition

Kurt: we are going to win!

Blaine: In your dreams.

Kurt: Lets change the topic, I'm not going to tell you any of our secrets!

Blaine: Well neither am I !

Kurt: So you like Musicals and Vogue?

Blaine: Indeed fine Sir.

Kurt: You are waaaaaay too Dapper

Blaine: I take that as a compliment. So fav musical?

Kurt: Wicked.

Blaine: Le Mis but Wicked is good too.

Kurt: Let's play 21 questions!

Blaine: now look who's enjoying Omegle!

Kurt: well don't let it go to your head.

Blaine: I'll try.

Kurt: Ok I'll start: fav Vogue cover?

Blaine: marion cotillard

Kurt: Me too!

Blaine: Cool! Um….. Harry Potter or lotr?

Kurt: HP every time! Hogwarts house?

Blaine: Hufflepuff.

Kurt: Sltheryin. Fav colour?

Blaine: red. Fav fruit?

Kurt: Kiwi. Fav book?

Blaine: The Fault in Our Stars. Biggest fantasy?

Kurt froze in his chair, hands poised over the keys immobilized. No one has ever asked me that, he thought. Do I even have any fantasies? Kurt thought now worried.

Blaine: Kurt? Sorry that was too personal ignore me.

Kurt: It er just surprised me. No one's ever asked me that before.

Blaine: Really? My friends ask me worse than that.

Kurt: I don't have much experience with fantasies.

Blaine: That's ok; you probably do without even knowing it.

Kurt: I doubt it. I'm a baby penguin.

Blaine: well maybe we should talk about it.

Kurt: I D-don't know…

Blaine: It's anonymous, we'll prob never meet.

Kurt: But still. There's not much to tell anyway.

Blaine: Well we could write one together if that would help.

Kurt: What?! Like a fanfic?!

Blaine: see you read fanfic, that's practically a fantasy

Kurt: The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets.

Blaine: Just try. Please 0:-)

Kurt: Fine but don't be surprised if I suck.

Blaine: I'll start if it'll help. I slowly approach you

Blaine: I can see you trembling

Blaine: I trail my fingertip against your cheek.

Blaine: Then across your collarbone.

Blaine: I kiss the corner of your mouth.

Blaine: My hands circle your waist as I kiss you.

Blaine: Butterfly soft.

Blaine: You moan and kiss me back

Blaine: I push you onto the bed.

Blaine: now you continue.

Kurt: I'll try.

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to type.

Kurt: I feel your weight on me.

Kurt: I run my hands through your hair

Blaine: (I have dark, curly hair)

Kurt: I tug on your curls as you kiss me.

Kurt: I run my hands over your muscled back

Kurt: I-I don't want to say anything dirty.

Blaine: You've done brilliantly. Let me show you how loving it can be.

Blaine: I whisper in your ear.

Blaine: How special you make me feel.

Blaine: I bite your earlobe softly.

Blaine: I suck your lip into your mouth.

Blaine: I kiss down your neck and move slowly against you.

Blaine: You get scared but I comfort you, holding your hand and humming.

Blaine: You begin to succumb to the pleasure.

Blaine: I tell you I'm close.

Blaine: I beg for you to let go.

Blaine: you do, looking beautiful as you give in.

Blaine: I follow you, holding you in my arms as we come back to earth.

Blaine: Are you still there Kurt.

Kurt: That was… beautiful.

Blaine: see, sex doesn't have to be scary.

Kurt: I have to go.

Blaine: Wait! My tumblr is totallyawesomehp please add me

Kurt hovered over the disconnect button. Blaine had awoken feelings within him that he had never had.

Blaine: please, we don't have to try that again, I just need to speak to you again.

Kurt: I'll think about it. Thank you Blaine.

Kurt disconnected, breathing heavily as his dick throbbed impatiently. He saved the conversation and looked at Blaine's profile. His heart stopped as he saw Blaine's profile picture. His hair was indeed curly. He was wearing a Gryffindor tie and had a lighting scar on his forehead. His eyes were melted gold behind round glasses. Before Kurt could stop himself he sent Blaine an anonymous message. You make a hot Harry, Blaine. From Kurt. Kurt didn't sleep that night. Neither did Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: woah 2 updates in 2 days i'm on a role! what did you think dear readers? this is based on a real experience i had hehehe. :P **


	2. One More Time

Kurt couldnt concentrate the whole day. His heart had been beating fast all night as he lay awake. He couldn't understand how Blaine had been hot and yet so romantic in his fanfic. If only he would have real feelings for me, Kurt thought miserably. He checked his tumblr app all day for a message from Blaine. Once he was home he grabbed his laptop and began 'operation know everything about Blaine'. He swoned over Blaine's performance of Teenage Dream on Youtube. After watching every video and scoaging both facebook and the Dalton website Kurt was convinced Blaine was the most perfect man alive. He read over their Omegle conversation a trillion times, still refusing to believe it actually had happened.

He nearly fell off the bed when he saw he had a message from Blaine : I bet you would make a stunning Draco. ;-)

Before Kurt could even summon the brain power to compose a response another message came through: Can i talk to you on Aim? i promise no more fanfics. Just one more time, Kurt thought as he sent Blaine his Aim username.

Blaine said hi straight away.

Blaine: Did u hav a good day?

Kurt: Yeah it was alright.

Blaine: good good. me too.

Kurt: looking forward to the weekend?

Blaine: yeah it's Jeff's bday on sat so that will be crazy.

Kurt: oh that sounds cool.

Blaine: u seem sad. did last nite upset you?

Kurt: no! it suprised me. school is just annoyin thats all.

Blaine: do ya wanna talk about it?

Kurt: Thanks but not now. I actually liked the story.

Kurt slapped himself. What on gods name possesed me to write that, Kurt thought wanting to curl up and die.

Blaine: good caus i did too.

I'm definitely going to have a heart attack now! Kurt thought, trying to stop images assalting his mind.

Blaine: i've never done that before either btw.

Kurt: yeah right, uve prob had millions of bfs.

Blaine: none actually.

Kurt: is everyone at Dalton blind?!

Blaine: stop it ur making me blush.

Blaine: But seriously Kurt there is nothing wrong with enjoying a romantic fanfic written about u by someone.

Kurt wondered if Blaine was it being a new feeling it didnt particularly feel wrong. Just overwhelming.

Blaine: one day you will be ready to explore that part of urself. there is no rush.

Kurt: thank you Blaine.

Blaine: you are very welcome dear Kurt.

They then moved on to less akward topics of conversation, discovering that they had even more in common than first thought.

* * *

**A/N: hey, thanks for all the favs/reviews i haven't had that many fanfic emails for a loooong time hehe. sorry its such a short chapter but this is what i planned to happen in this chapter. next chapter gonna be short too prob but ones after that gonna be longer. so yeah hope u all enjoyed this chapter, let me know :) xx**


	3. Fast Connection

Blaine Anderson had a glowing reputation around Dalton. He was Dapper, talented and always available to lend a hand. However, at this moment his Dapper facade was crumbling hopelessly as he drooled over his laptop. The culprit of his fall from grace? A confident Kurt donned in a cheerleading outfit, belting out Madonna. 'Baby penguin my ass!' Blaine shouted, gripping his bed sheets in frustration.

'How can he be so innocent and sexy at the same time? He's trying to kill me!' Blaine proclaimed to the darkened room.

'How can I be an Internet mentor for this guy when he moves his hips like _that!' _Blaine groaned, head in his hands, watching Kurt make love to the air in his rendition of Single Ladies.

'I think that ship has sailed Mr. fanfic writer!' Blaine berated himself.

'Well Kurt will never want to be with someone crazy enough to talk to themselves!' Blaine exclaimed, running a hand through his tousled curls in distress.

Clicking off YouTube with a sigh he pledged to himself that he was not going to be a creepy, online pervert to Kurt and instead treat him with the friendship and respect that he deserves. As if fate was trying to prove that his plan was flawed, Kurt messaged Blaine at that moment asking if he was free to chat. Well, this ethereal creature needs to be mentored in more ways than one, maybe I can help him without being creepy? Blaine wondered, as he began to talk to Kurt.

Kurt's proclamation that it would be the last time had fell on death ears as the pair ended up talking everyday. Topics ranged from the menial to the monumental and with every secret and fact they digressed their connection strengthened. Kurt's friends were beginning to get suspicious as he refused to reveal the reason while he was smiling all the time. Blaine's friends were equally suspicious, especially as his trips on top of furniture had increased.

Wes turned to David at the very same moment that Santana turned to Mercedes and they both uttered the same phrase: 'Our boy has a crush.'

Kurt and Blaine were in trouble, they were in too deep and it had only been three weeks.

**A/N: why hello there dear readers if any of you are left. yes i'm still alive hurray! I've been away from fanfic writing for a long time and it made me sad so I made myself write this. I know it's short but i wanted to give you guys and me something as I love this fic and want to finish it/ get back to it. I know my 3rd person style is weird i am trying to fix it but yeah let me know what you think. and I hope Svallkille liked the bit you requested. xxxxxxxx**


	4. A new tabwindow

Kurt was writhing helplessly on his bed, emitting miniscule whimpers as Blaine lay gently on top of him, worshipping his neck.

'You ok beautiful?' Blaine pulled away to ask, his golden eyes melted with lust. Kurt could only nod, speechless with the new pleasure assaulting his body and mind.

'Give in Kurt, trust me my angel.' Blaine whispered reverently into Kurt's ear. Kurt grabs Blaine's head by his damp curls and brings their lips together in a bruising kiss. Blaine gasps at Kurt's sudden boldness and Kurt shocks him even further by thrusting his tongue into Blaine's parted mouth. As their tongues meet for the first time, Kurt shudders as he begins to come.

Kurt's orgasm launched him into reality. He wakes up, confused to find his boxers sticky with his release and the memory of the sensual dream clear in his mind. Kurt slumped sated and surprised into his pillow, guilt coursing through him. _Blaine is my friend, I shouldn't be having dreams about him! _Kurt thought miserably.

_But he probably would like that he caused you to have your first dirty dream, he did write an adult fan fic about you! _Another voice argued.

Kurt shook his head, as if trying to expel the thought. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, trying to ignore the feel of phantom hands still caressing his skin and the memory of Blaine's weight on top of him.

Kurt wakes up a few hours later to the sound of his phone. He groaned as he saw it was a tumblr message from Blaine that read: Good morning fine sir, free to chat today?

_How am I supposed to face him now after my inappropriate dream last night?!_ , Kurt thought panicked.

_I'll have to distract myself with talking about something really unsexy_, Kurt decided. He replied yes to Blaine and logged onto AIM straight away when his laptop loaded.

Hands trembling slightly, Kurt began to type.

Kurt: I'm ready to talk about School now

Blaine: Oh, ok I'm listening.

Kurt: There's this Neanderthal that has made it his mission to make my life a living hell and no one seems to notice.

Kurt: There's the usual name calling and locker slams but he just

Kurt took a shuddering breath and stopped typing, his hands still poised over the keys frozen.

Blaine: Kurt, are you ok?

Kurt: I guess I'm not as ready to talk about it as I thought.

Blaine: That's ok I completely understand, and I had my fair share of experience of bullies myself

Kurt: I'm sorry.

Blaine: at my sadie Hawkins dance, these guys beat the crap out of us. So I understand, really.

Kurt: Those jerks. What did you do, if you don't mind me asking.

Blaine: I ran Kurt, I came to Dalton simple as that.

Kurt: I can't afford Dalton.

Blaine: You can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt.

A few tears ran down Kurt's face, splattering his keyboard. In that moment he did not feel alone.

Blaine: I'm here for you Kurt, so here's my number. 07211802164 Text me whenever you want.

Kurt typed out his number, a surge of hope going through him.

Kurt: Thank you, I appreciate it.

Blaine then sensing Kurt's discomfort changed the topic, he couldn't help feeling they had just got a whole lot closer.

**A/N: hey, yay i updated quickly! your reviews/favs/follows def helped me to write more. hope you liked the longer chapter. anyone you notices the significance of Blaine's phone number gets a virtual cookie and a dedication in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
